Embodiments of the invention relate to a clock signal generator.
Many systems, including communications networks, power grids, and financial networks, rely on their sub-systems being synchronized in time. In many cases, these systems use time distribution signals from the Global Positioning System (GPS) to provide time synchronization. GPS signals may be weak or jammed; critical systems must be able to maintain functionality in the absence of GPS, and thus require high-precision local clocks.
There exists a need for a high-precision clock with better performance than currently available rubidium or cesium clocks.